Chief of Cog Development
The Chief of Cog Development (Also called the C.C.D) is a Cog with the normal Boss Cog design, but he wears a white suit witha Cog gear emblem instead of a normal Cog type. He does not have an actual Cog type. He is located in Cog Nation. His job is to produce (develop) every single type of Cog (Except for Sellbots, they have a factory to produce themselves). He hates Toons very much, even more than the other Cog bosses. Appears in These are the fanfics The Chief of Cog Development appears in: The Dark Secrets of The Nation The Vice President Goes For A Snack (Joke fanfic. He has a joke personalty in this one) Personalty The Chief of Cog Development enjoys doing multiple things. His two favorite things to do is destroy Toons and produce Cogs. He is friends with The Vice President. He doesnt like it when the VP spills apple juice on him though. He occasionally gets into fights with the Chief Justice, but he always wins since he knows all of the weakspots on him because he helped make him. His personalty towards Toons is not friendly at all. Only a few Toons have secretly heard in on classified Cog meetings and heard his nicer side. He ends up being friends with one Toon in the work in progress fanfic: The Dark Secrets of The Nation. This is the only Toon he is actually nice to. He knows many ways to imtimidate a Toon and make them run back to the playground. History He is the oldest Cog Boss except for The Chairman. He helped The Chairman make the other Boss Cogs for the Cog types. Because of this, he knows nearly everything about the Boss Cogs, along with other types of Cogs he helped make. Attacks Cog Create - The C.C.D openeds his undercarriage and a random Cog comes out, the Cog that he creates is usually high level and sometimes V2.0. Touching one of them will begin a Cog battle. in these battles, Toon-Up is disabled and the C.C.D's attacks will not target you. Up to four Toons and four Cogs can be caught into a fight like normal. Gear Toss '''- Like the Vice President, he turns towards a Toon and tosses a set of gears at them, this attack deals -7 laff. '''Crush - The C.C.D turns towards a Toon and goes to roll him over, much like the Chief Executive Officer. If he suceeds, he takes away a whopping -30 laff. Release '''- The C.C.D opens up the top of his head and Toons turned into Cogs fly out, they deal -15 laff when they walk into a Toon. '''Puzzler: The C.C.D captures a Toon in a cage and the other Toons must solve a DA office puzzle (usually Skull Finder) to free the Toon. This attack has given many battlers aganist the C.C.D a strategy for when he uses Puzzler on a greener, to never solve the puzzle. He can only capture one Toon at a time. Other Information You must ask Bobsbalony (The creator of C.C.D) if you want to use the C.C.D in you fanfic. Category:Cogs Category:Fanfiction Characters